


A Hunting Expedition

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek invited Jordan for a day of hunting, and Jordan finds himself more excited than he expected. He's looking forward to it, but it turns out Derek is looking forward to it just as much--even if they both had something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunting Expedition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/gifts).



Jordan Parrish pulled up in front of Derek Hale's building finding himself unable to suppress a smile. While Derek's invitation had been a bit unexpected, he knew he couldn't turn it down. He'd never been a huge fan of hunting, but it was something he had done regularly with his father. And those were the times that only brought happy memories to mind. He opened the the door and stepped out of his car, stopping for a moment to check his hat in the mirror. He had purchase all new camouflage supplies and a bright orange hunting vest for the trip. He had realized the night before that Derek never told him what they would be hunting, but he didn't have a way to follow up on that question and just went with what he could remember from all of those trips years ago. As he walked back to the trunk, figuring he would open it up and have it ready for whenever Derek came downstairs, he heard a voice and looked up.

"Good morning," Derek said with a grin. He stood in the doorway of the building wearing a thin gray tank top and dark blue basketball shorts. "Someone really overdid it, no?"

Jordan shrugged off the comment and smiled. "I don't really do things half way. Do you need a few more minutes to get ready? Surely you don't plan on wearing that."

Derek shook his head. "I'm not sure why I would need to wear anything special." He looked Jordan up and down for a moment. "Why don't you grab whatever you brought to change into and follow me upstairs?" He turned to head back inside.

"I'm confused," Jordan replied, leaning against the back of his car.

Derek turned back to face him. "Wait, did you think I was talking about hunting animals? So what you're wearing isn't a joke?" He chuckled, but stopped himself when he saw the dejected look on Jordan's face. "We were talking about how you still have no idea what makes you supernatural. So when I said 'Let's go on a little hunting expedition' I meant we would hunt for answers. I'm not a hunter, and if I was I certainly wouldn't need to use weapons. And I'd probably look more than a little ridiculous if I wore something camouflage while I did it."

Jordan smiled at that last comment and started toward the building. "What can I say? I have a tendency to get excited about certain things so it didn't occur to me. Though you know they do make clothes for dogs now."

"Not happening," Derek replied as he led Jordan into the elevator and pressed the button to take them up to his loft. "You did bring something to change into, though, yes?"

"I didn't think there would be a need." Jordan frowned slightly.

"Well, you can at least take some of that off, right? Wear whatever you've got underneath that?"

Jordan winced. "It's hot today. Figured an extra layer might just make it hotter. And if we were really hunting, I wouldn't want to take off the camo."

Derek grinned and shook his head. "Well, I can offer you something of mine. Though it might run a little big on you." He looked Jordan over again, his grin widening into a full smile. When they entered the loft, Derek disappeared through a door for a moment and then returned with a T-shirt and a pair of shorts similar to the ones he was wearing. "Isaac left these when he was staying here. I figure they might be a better fit." He tossed them over to Jordan who caught them and give them a once over.

"Thanks." Without another word, Jordan slipped out of his jacket and pants while Derek went to fetch two bottles of water from the fridge. Derek couldn't help taking a look, finding there was something about the other man that fascinated him. By the time he returned to the sofa, Jordan was outfitted in Isaac's old clothes and the camouflage items were folded and sitting under the coffee table. "Any ideas where we should start?" Jordan plopped into a seat on the sofa and reached out for one of the bottles Derek was holding.

"I have some thoughts," Derek answered as he sat next to Jordan. "I did some reading last night in preparation"--he paused for a moment when he saw Jordan's grin. "Hey, I read, okay."

"It's not that. It's that I appreciate you going to the trouble. You have no reason to do it. No one does, really. I'm not from here. I don't really know any of you. So, it's just nice."

"I think you should have realized now that we've reached a point where we sort of stick together here in Beacon Hills," Derek explained. "The supernaturals, at least. Even when we don't really like each other."

"I have noticed."

Derek found his gaze drawn to Jordan's lips as he took a drink from his water bottle. He shook his head and stood up. "Okay, so here's the first part of my plan. This would be the first stage of the hunt, you could say. An inspection."

"Inspection?" Jordan looked up at Derek with a look that was a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"I think we should look for any marks that might tell us what you are."

"You think I don't know if I have any strange marks on my body? I think I would be able to tell you."

"Yes, but you've never looked with this." Derek pointed to a bowl of white powder sitting on the corner of the coffee table. "

"What is that, exactly?" Jordan asked, leaning forward to take a closer look.

"Seeing Powder. It's used in Druidic rituals to sense magic or the supernatural. Sometimes they use it to bring clarity to a vision. I thought it might help us see if there's something on or in you that can't be viewed with the naked eye."

Jordan reached forward and placed a finger in the bowl. It was a soft, fine powder, and seemed innocent enough. "What do we do?"

Derek shrugged. "I've never done anything like this before. But I suspect if we rub the powder on your skin, it will reveal anything that's there."

Jordan considered the proposal for a moment, alternating his gaze between the power, Derek, and the floor. "Okay, why not? The worst that could happen is that it doesn't reveal anything. And I get softer skin in the process."

They both laughed as Derek picked up the bowl and walked over toward his bed. "I think it might work best of you lie down over here." He pulled off the comforter and set it aside. "I can just wash the sheets later."

Jordan followed quickly behind Derek. He pulled off his T-shirt and stepped out of his shorts. "I can probably keep these on for now?" he asked, indicating the pair of black boxer briefs he was wearing.

Derek didn't answer right away, finding the image of Jordan in just his underwear and pointing toward his crotch to once again be oddly fascinating. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't think we need to start there. Odds are we wouldn't find much there anyway."

Jordan punched Derek's shoulder playfully before crawling onto the bed and lying face down. "I assure you, there is plenty to be found there."

"If you say so," Derek replied with a grin. He reached into the bowl and grabbed some of the powder, sprinkling it over Jordan's back. "Let me know if you feel any discomfort," he said, as he began to rub the powder into Jordan's skin, spreading it from the back of his neck down to the waistband of his boxer briefs. He felt an energy as he touched Jordan, something he couldn't quite explain, but it didn't seem supernatural. He continued down Jordan's body, rubbing powder into his arms and the back of his legs.

"Do you see anything yet?" Jordan asked turning his head to the side so he wasn't speaking directly into a pillow.

"Nothing. Maybe you should roll over and we can do the front."

Jordan obliged, turning over, then leaning his head back into the pillow and closing his eyes. Derek grabbed more of the powder and started to rub it onto Jordan's chest. As Jordan breathed in and out, Derek could hear and feel his heartbeat start to pick up. Then he noticed something else out of the corner of his eye. "Normally, I would ask if that was your gun, but I'm pretty sure it's not."

Jordan's eyes shot open, and his hands clapped over his crotch to cover his erection. "I--"

"Relax," Derek said with a grin. "I'm sure it's only to be expected when someone's touching you like this." He reached out and pulled Jordan's hands apart. "Besides, I do find it somewhat flattering that I could elicit that kind of response."

"You--" Jordan sat up slightly. "Do you mean--"

"May I?" Derek pulled up on the front of the waistband of Jordan's boxer briefs and winked at him. All he could do was nod in response. Derek slid the front of Jordan's underwear down far enough to release his cock and then leaned in to touch his lips to the tip. "That's a definite yes, then," he whispered before siding the black fabric further down and off of Jordan's feet. He opened his mouth and slid it around Jordan's cock. He heard Jordan gasp and felt his body tense, as he continued to take him further into his throat.

"Derek-- Oh--" Jordan quickly gave up on trying to form a coherent sentence. He wasn't sure if it was just Derek's skill or if the unexpected nature of the situation helped, but he already knew this was one of the most intense blowjobs he had ever received. And it was just getting started. He gripped the sheets in his fists as Derek's head moved slowly up and down at his waist. After just a couple of minutes, he could feel himself building to a climax faster than he could remember ever happening before.

"Need to stop," Jordan called out suddenly, sitting upright on the bed.

"Everything all right?" Derek asked as he rose to his feet.

"Yes," Jordan answered as he climbed off the edge of the bed and stood to face Derek. "I just wanted to make sure you get a turn before we're done." He put a hand on the back of Derek's neck and pulled him into a kiss. He could taste his precum on Derek's tongue, and he quickly pulled away. It wasn't that the idea unnerved him; it was exactly the opposite. He reached down and grabbed the hem of Derek's tank top, clumsily pulling it up over his head. He then dropped to his knees, grabbing Derek's shorts and tugging them to the floor at the same time. He was greeted by Derek's cock pointing at his face. There was a part of him that wanted to make a comment about Derek going commando, but that would have delayed him getting down to business. Instead, he set to work on Derek's cock, taking it into his mouth and easing it into his throat. It was a bit of a challenge at first, as Derek's cock was on the thicker side, but it wasn't long before he'd taken it all and Derek was letting out a series of moans.

Derek was surprised at Jordan's eagerness, but he wasn't about to complain. The guy had some skills. Derek normally wasn't one to linger on receiving oral sex because he preferred positions where he could be in more of an active role. But he knew that if he wanted it could let Jordan do this to him all day--well, at least until he came, but then they could always do it again a few minutes later. He smiled to himself at that thought, but then stopped as he realized he was suddenly very close to the edge. "Should we move onto the bed?" he asked, knowing he couldn't actually ask Jordan to stop in any more precise words.

Without answering, Jordan slipped onto the bed in what appeared to be one smooth motion and then patted the space next to him. Derek slid into place next to him and they locked into another kiss that seemed to last for minutes. When they broke apart, Parrish reached down and took Derek's cock in his hand, slowly stroking it while looking into his eyes. Derek reached over to return the favor, and they stayed in that position, slowly picking up the pace of their stroking. After a couple of minutes, they both let out a grown, as they came together.

Jordan reached up and pulled Derek forward for a kiss. "Damn, that was hot."

"It was," Derek agreed, reach a hand up to touch the back of his head. "You got some of my cum on my neck when you did that there." He held up his fingers.

"I got it," Jordan said, leaning forward and cleaning off Derek's finger with his tongue. "Mmm."

Derek laughed and then plopped his head back against a pillow. "That was... intense."

"It was." Jordan was quiet for a moment before he turned onto his side, facing Derek. "Tell me something. What is that powder, really?"

Derek closed his eyes and let out a long breath. Then he opened one eye and shrugged his shoulders, as though he wasn't entirely sure how Jordan would react to his answer. "Baby powder."

"I thought so. So this was all just some elaborate set up."

"Guilty as charged," Derek said.

"How did you know?"

Derek rolled onto his side, mirroring Jordan's position. "How did I know what?"

"That it would work?"

"Oh," Derek replied with a grin. "I noticed you checking out my ass more than a few times."

"You did not." Jordan gave him another playful punch in the shoulder.

"It sure looked like it," Derek insisted. "Then I asked the Sheriff if he knew if you had a girlfriend. He said he didn't think so, but he knew there were a few ladies interested, and that just supported my assumption."

"How is that supporting evidence? Maybe I'm just one of those guys who likes to be single and doesn't flaunt his sexual escapades to his boss."

"Well, clearly the latter is true since he didn't know. "But I never said it was definitive, just supporting evidence."

"Why didn't you just ask me out or something?"

Derek shrugged. "I figured if no one knew, you didn't want people to know until you wanted them to know. I worried the direct approach might scare you away."

"You think I'm easily frightened?" Jordan grinned.

Derek nodded toward his own cock. "Clearly you're not."

"You were honest about one thing at least."

"What's that," Derek asked?

"You are going to need to wash these sheets." He pointed toward a wet spot between them.

"It can wait," Derek said. "Do you want to take a shower or something before you go?"

Jordan frowned slightly. "Are you kicking me out?"

Derek hadn't meant to imply that at all. "Oh, no, I just thought you might need to be somewhere."

"I blocked off my entire day for a hunting expedition."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Derek replied sheepishly.

"Oh, no, don't apologize. I think there's still plenty of things to explore. And the whole afternoon ahead of us."

Derek laughed. "I've created a monster."


End file.
